Breaking the Fourth Wall
Breaking the fourth wall is a comedy device used in fictional stories in which a character acknowledges the fact that they are a character in a movie or television show, and are actually aware of being such. There are several ways of breaking the fourth wall; examples include when a character refers to a particular part in a movie or television episode, when a character stops others from performing an occult or criminal act by referring to the fact that it is a "children's movie/show," when a character responds to a real world person who is not physically present (such as the narrator), or when a character talks directly to the audience. Listed here are scenes in Disney movies and television shows where such characters break the fourth wall. Films Cartoon shorts *''Mickey's Amateurs'' - At the very end of the short, when Donald finishes reciting "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star", the iris-out suddenly shuts around his neck, and he pulls it open to get himself unstuck. *''Cold War'' - At the very end, Goofy accidentally sneezes the iris-out away. *''Grand Canyonscope'' - At one point, J. Audubon Woodlore tells the crowd, "Spread out there, folks; this is Cinemascope." (In the non-Cinemascope version, he instead says "This is a big canyon.") *''Roller Coaster Rabbit'' - While Roger Rabbit was riding the roller coaster, he almost went out of the film. *''Get a Horse!'' - Most of the short revolves around Mickey and company being shot out of the screen and interacting with the screen itself. Disney animated features ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, ''The Tigger Movie, and Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The characters often speak to the narrator and use the book as part of the scenery (such as when Tigger used the book to get out of the tree). ''The Great Mouse Detective *While Basil expresses his acknowledgement of Dr. Dawson, he whispers something to Olivia, who then looks at the audience in either confusion or shock. The Aristocats *At the end of the film when Lafayette tells Napoleon that it sounds like the end, Napoleon points out that he's the leader and will say when it's the end. Then the words "The End" hit Napoleon's head, and Napoleon states, "It's the end." Robin Hood *In the film's opening, Alan-A-Dale is seen introducing himself to the audience, and throughout the rest of the movie, he functions as the film's narrator. *When Prince John sucks his thumb and then says, "I've got a dirty thumb," he stares at the camera as the scene fades to black. *While Robin Hood was in his "old man" disguise and talking to the Sheriff, he smiles at the camera. Aladdin *The Peddler greets the audience and tells them to come closer which resulted in the camera hitting his face. He then attempts to show the audience some of his fine merchandise, but are not interested until he unveils the Genie's lamp. He then begins to tell the story of how the lamp "changed the course of a young man's life." *Genie brings out a script for Aladdin and whispers, "You're line is: 'I'm going to free the genie,'" and it happens again when Genie calls Jafar "a tall, dark and sinister ugly man." *At the end of the film, Genie lifts up the screen. The Lion King *At one part of the song "Hakuna Matata", Pumbaa almost said, "Every time that I farted," but Timon cuts him off and warns, "Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!" (referencing the audience and Simba). The Hunchback of Notre Dame *At the end of the film, Hugo says, directly to the audience, "Good night, everybody!" Mulan *When looking for Mulan during the avalanche sequence of the Tong Shao Pass, Mushu sees some hair in the snow and, thinking it's Mulan, pulls out what is really a Hun and quickly puts him back under the snow, sheepishly saying "Nope!" to the audience. The Emperor's New Groove *Kuzco freezes the movie after Pacha's appearance to remind the audience that the movie is about Kuzco, not Pacha. *Right after Pacha abandons Kuzco at the diner and finds out the truth about Yzma and Kronk, the narrator Kuzco comes in at the scene where the movie began, and the llama Kuzco tells him that the audience knows the whole thing. Brother Bear *At the end of the credits, Koda directly tells the audience that "no fish were harmed during the making of the film," but then a grown-up bear was seen chasing one of the fish, attempting to eat it. Koda tells the camera man, "Cut!" but the camera keeps rolling, so Koda covers the camera with his paws so the audience couldn't see the bear eat the fish. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *The Troubadour is mostly seen either narrating the movie or singing songs. The Wild *At the end of the film, the weird wildebeest that sings the "Really Nice Day" song pops his head through the iris-out, which chokes him. Nigel then shoves him away and apologizes to the audience, telling them to carry on. Bolt *A meta-example would entail the entire story of Bolt realizing he's just a character in a TV show. Wreck-It Ralph *All of the characters (save the Cy-Bugs) from their respective video games are aware of their position in life (to be video game characters). **At one instance, Ralph throws his medal at the screen, causing the sheet of paper to fall off. Pixar features and shorts Toy Story Treats *In ''Road Block, Woody and Buzz give a thumbs-up towards the screen as it irises-out. *In Woody's Nightmares, Buzz grins at the camera after tickling Woody's nose with a feather while he is sleeping. *Upon seeing dozens of Aliens pop out of a small wind-up car in Circus Gag, Woody looks toward the audience and says, "I know. It's not funny when clowns do it either!" *After Legs starts fishing for one of the cards with her hook in Go Fish, Woody whispers to the audience, "She lives for this!" *In Green Army Men Chants, the Green Army Men say chants to the audience that they will be back after the commercial break. Toy Story 2 *At the end of the film, Wheezy looks at the audience after he finishes singing "You've Got a Friend in Me." ''Your Friend the Rat *Remy and Emile teach the viewers about the history of the rat in an attempt to bring a better understanding between the two species. Cars Toons *At the end of ''Rescue Squad Mater, Mater the Greater, and Tokyo Mater, Lightning McQueen looks toward the audience after noticing the characters and references from Mater's stories. *At the end of Air Mater (Cars 2 DVD and Blu-ray only), Mater meets up with Sparky in front of Propwash Junction's sign and says that they should make a movie about planes. Sparky then says that's a good idea, and the two look at the audience in anticipation. ''Cars 2 *At the end, Siddeley winks to the audience before flying off. Brave *A Will O' the Wisp waves goodbye to the camera before disappearing. Toy Story of Terror! *At the special's ending, Mr. Pricklepants comments that if they were in a movie, the credits would roll at that point. Live-action features Mary Poppins *In the beginning of the film, Bert notices the viewer. After being asked, he shows the viewer the route to 17 Cherry Tree Lane, along with some of the residents. James and the Giant Peach *At the end of the film, the Magic Man addresses the audience and then winks at them before the screen fades to black. George of the Jungle'' and George of the Jungle 2 *At one point in the first film, Lyle Van de Groot can be seen fighting with the narrator. Near the end of the second film, Lyle insults the narrator, who then drags him out of the movie into the sky. Muppet films ''The Muppet Movie *The film itself is mainly presented within the framing device of the characters watching a movie; the following are instances of the fourth wall being broken in the movie-within-the-movie: **Kermit comments on Hare Krishna becoming a running gag. **After getting thrown into a piano, Kermit says to the audience, "I hope you appreciate that I'm doing my own stunts." **In a particularly meta-fictional plot twist, Kermit and Fozzie actually give a copy of the screenplay to Dr. Teeth, who later uses it to find and rescue them after they have been stranded in the desert. **In regards to the Miss Bogen County Beauty Pageant, Charlie McCarthy comments to the audience, "You're not gonna believe who the winner is, folks." Edgar Bergen replies, "Oh, come now, Charlie, it's their movie." **Sweetums literally breaks through the fourth wall when he bursts into the screening room as he finally catches up with the Muppets at the end of the film. *The film ends with Animal looking directly into the camera and telling the audience to "Go home!" The Great Muppet Caper *Fozzie, Kermit, and Gonzo comment on the opening credits as they appear on screen. *During the opening musical number "Hey a Movie!," Kermit talks directly to the audience about the roles that he, Fozzie, and Gonzo will play in the film and says, "I wish I were you people seeing this for the first time!" *When Mike Tarkanian asks Kermit what makes him so sure there will be a "next time," Kermit responds, "Well, if there isn't, it'll be a very short movie." *When Miss Piggy asks Lady Holiday why she's sharing her entire back story, Lady Holiday responds, "It's plot exposition. It has to go somewhere." *Kermit tells one of the guest stars (Peter Falk), after a meandering monologue, that they're "trying to do a movie here." *Kermit and Miss Piggy break character and start arguing over her acting skills by the duck pond. *Miss Piggy calls out Nicky's musical talent by saying: "You can't even sing! Your voice was dubbed!" *At one point a truck driver (Peter Ustinov) questions the presence of Oscar the Grouch, to which Oscar says he's there doing "a very brief cameo." Ustinov looks at the camera and says, "Me too." *When asked why he's doing all this, Nicky Holiday responds: "Because I'm the villain! It's pretty plain and simple." The Muppet Christmas Carol *Acting as narrators, Gonzo (as Charles Dickens) and Rizzo the Rat frequently break the fourth wall as they provide narration and commentary on the events of the film. While the duo often speak directly to the viewer, they rarely interact with the other characters and the story itself - a notable exception is when they step in to correct Sam Eagle's declaration of it being the "American way" to being the "British way." Muppet Treasure Island *Rizzo the Rat comments when Billy Bones has his heart attack: "He died? And this is supposed to be a kid's movie!" *Statler comments on being "stuck to the front of this stupid ship," and Waldorf replies, "Well, it could been worse. We could be stuck in the audience!" *A line in the "Cabin Fever" song says, "I'd like to get my hands on whoever wrote this script." *Clueless Morgan comments on the "Cabin Fever" musical number. *Long John Silver gives his crewmates stage directions during the "Professional Pirate" number, saying "Upstage, lads, this is my only number" as they carry him across the camp. *A tomato on the Swedish Chef's ingredient tray says, "How else did you think we were going to get him into this movie?" (after which the Chef whacks it with a large mallet). *A rat conducts a tour of the island referring to the place as the location for the movie ''Muppet Treasure Island. *Statler comments that saving Smollett and Benjamina made them heroes, and Waldorf replies, "Well, it was too late to save the movie!" ''The Muppets *While meeting with Tex Richman, Statler comments that if he didn't know any better, he'd say Waldorf was "reciting some sort of important plot point." Waldorf responds, "I hope so. Otherwise I would've bored half the audience half to death." Statler retorts, "You mean half the audience is still alive?" *Gary often makes references to some of the musical numbers he sung in earlier scenes. *When Kermit shakes his head and says there's no way they can raise the money to save the theater, Mary sadly observes, "This is going to be a very short movie." This is somewhat a callback to a joke Kermit made to Mr. Tarkanian in ''The Great Muppet Caper ''released three decades before.'' *Fozzie is surprised that they "had that in the budget" in response to an expensive-looking explosion at Gonzo's Royal Flush. *80s Robot suggests they speed things up be picking up the rest of the Muppets by using a montage. Rowlf is upset that his reunion is omitted from the montage. *Fozzie suggests that they travel by map to get to Miss Piggy in Paris, which they subsequently do. *Uncle Deadly comments on the film's charming finale. *In the finale, Marvin Suggs sings: "The movie's almost over, it's time to say 'So long.'" *Tex Richman comments on the fact that they've "already sung this song" during the reprise of "Life's a Happy Song." ''Muppets Most Wanted *The film features the song "We're Doing a Sequel", which comments on the fact that the Muppets are doing another film. *A deleted scene features dialogue that directly and literally breaks the fourth wall. DisneyToon Studios/Direct-to-video films The Return of Jafar *The Genie says, directly to the audience, "He's big, he's blue, he's back!" Aladdin and the King of Thieves *The film starts with Genie summoning the logo and (in his morph of Tinker Bell) says that the film is "in color." *After Genie morphs into Pumbaa to say, "Hakuna Matata," he suddenly says that he was having an "out-of-movie experience." *Right after the film's credits, Genie looks straight at the audience. Return to Never Land *After the establishing shots of the clouds, Peter Pan waves his cap to the audience. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *After Lil' Lightning informs Thunderbolt that he will be taking his place on the show, he turns to the audience and says, "...''my show." ''The Lion King 1½ *As Timon scurries, sniffs, and flinches, he looks directly at the audience and says, "I like the sound of that." *When the other meerkats look angrily at Timon for not looking out for hyenas, Timon admits that he broke into song. Usually, characters in musicals do not seem to notice this and just go with singing. *When Timon tries to look "beyond what I see," he states that it's hard to think with the music playing. *Rafiki, as Timon acts out on what Rafiki would say to him about finding "Hakuna Matata," looks directly at the audience. Then, after Timon runs off to catch up with his friends, Rafiki says to the same audience, "My work here is done." Kronk's New Groove *Kuzco pauses the movie to talk to the audience three times. **The first time was to introduce himself and let the audience know that this movie was about Kronk. **The second time was to let the audience know that Yzma is producing fake potions, and when he sees that they already notice, he calls them "smarty" and says, "Bet you haven't seen this!" to which the scene zooms in to show Yzma's armpit hairs. The scene then zooms out, and Kuzco says to continue the movie after being freaked out. **The third time was because Kuzco becomes emotional over the love between Kronk and Birdwell. *Kronk, while panicking on what to do, looks directly at the audience, explains his plan, and says, "That'll work." *After talking to his shoulder angel and devil, Kronk asks, "Now where was I?" Then, while remembering, he looks at the audience and says, "Doomed!" *As Kronk begins to tell his story about meeting Birdwell, he pulls out a slideshow screen. When he notices that the screen is showing the wrong show, he steps in front of it in embarrassment, looks at the audience and says, "Wrong show!" *While Kronk's friends try to pass themselves off as Kronk's wives and kids, Kuzco shows up dressed as a woman and says to the audience, "Like how I weaseled my way into this movie? Nice!" Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *After Cinderella's opening narration, she turns to the screen, giving a little smile. *The King discusses the flaws of Prince Charming's motives (i.e. basing his marriage on the person who fits the glass slipper). Television shows Animated shows The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *"Pooh Oughta Be In Pictures" - At the end of the song "'Cause It's Make Believe", Tigger says, directly to the audience, "See you in the Hundred Acre Wood!" *"The Old Switcheroo" - At the end of the episode, Tigger, after learning that taking a bath isn't as bad as he thought it would be, remarks that he ''was right about it being "the end," at which point the episode ends and he says, "See?" *"The Monster Frankenpooh" - Winnie the Pooh reached to the top of the film celluloid while Tigger was making him really big. ''TaleSpin *"Mach One for the Gipper" - At the end of the episode, Ace London is seen behind the wheel of his fighter plane, which has Baloo's crate of pickles lashed to the back, and says his infamous catchphrase, "You got that right!" directly to the audience before sobbing. Darkwing Duck *"The Frequency Fiends" - When Megavolt slams on the brakes of his car and flies through the roof, he looks at the audience and says: "Let this be a lesson to you, kids. Always wear your seat belt." *"Clash Reunion" - After capturing the good guys, Megavolt remarks: "At last, I'll be rid of those meddling kids and their nosy dog! Whoa, wrong cartoon." *"Tiff of the Titans" - After Darkwing says the machine's full name, he turns to the viewers, stating that they already knew that. 101 Dalmatians: The Series *"Tic Track Toe" - When getting addicted to the chocolate bunnies, Rolly and Go-Go look at the audience, with Rolly probably even demanding them to give him more candy bunnies. *"Dalmatian Vacation" - As the Dalmatians take a tour of a "Kanine Krunchies" factory, they are told not to mark any territory during the tour. Whizzer gives the audience a look of disappointment. Aladdin *"The Citadel" - Genie watches from a TV of Aladdin falling and about to land on a bed of nails. He reads the script of the episode and realizes he's late for his action. After Genie rescues Al, he reads the script again, and after the creature picks him up and puts him on the bed of nails, he says, "I really oughta start reading these scripts in advance." *"I Never Mechanism I Didn't Like" - Genie plays a newspaper crossword and asks for a seven-lettered word for a hit TV show starting with "A". This question refers to this show: ''The Aladdin TV series. ''Timon and Pumbaa *"Mind Over Matterhorn" - At the end of the episode, Fred tells Timon and Pumbaa that they're on TV, to which Pumbaa notices and says, "Hi, Mom!" to the audience. *"Around the World with Timon and Pumbaa" - At the end of the video, the only way Pumbaa can bring Timon's memories back is by asking the viewers to rewind the tape and watch the film again. Mickey Mouse Works *"The Nutcracker" - The characters either speak to the narrator or are aware that he is there. **Von Drake speaks and argues with the narrator about trying to ignore the narrator and that he is a "big surprise spoiler." **Minnie is aware of the narrator as he explains to the audience about the Nutcracker doll. **The narrator kicks Von Drake out of the story when Von Drake breaks the Nutcracker doll. **Donald argues with the narrator about being the Mouse King until the narrator tells Donald that the Mouse King wins in the end, which was a lie. **Mickey asks the narrator for help, but the narrator says, "Nope, I'm staying out of this one." **When Donald gets trapped in the scepter, Donald tells off the narrator by pointing out that he said Donald would win, to which the narrator jokingly replies, "Sorry, I've made a mistake." **The narrator and Von Drake argue about Von Drake having a scepter and being a King of the Sugar Plum Fairies until Von Drake proves his point. Afterwards, the narrator decides that he had enough and leaves. Stanley (2001 series) *In almost every episode, Dennis either encourages the audience to do something fun or asks them questions. ''The Emperor's New School *In almost every episode, Kuzco pauses the show to talk to the audience about what might happen. *Also, in almost every episode, Kuzco interrupts with "Kuzco's doodles," where he doodles pictures to show the audience his thoughts. ''Phineas and Ferb ;Opening credits & other media *The theme song ends with Candace pointing out that "Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence." **In a similar matter, Candace points out, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are having a marathon with Zack and Cody!" during an ad for the "If it's not one thing, it's your brother" marathon. She also points out, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are changing the name of a month!" during "Phineas and Ferb-uary". **In the same manner, Candace points out that "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas special!" at the end of the title sequence unique to "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". This was repeated in the episode opening of "For Your Ice Only"/"Happy New Year!" where she points out that they're making another winter-themed opening. **Also in the same manner, Candace yells out that "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a Halloween special!" after the title sequence for "That's the Spirit" as well as "Druselsteinoween", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" and "Face Your Fear". **In the title sequence of ''Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel, Spider-Man parodies Candace's line as, "Aunt May, Phineas and Ferb are making a crossover!" **In an ad where Phineas narrates about the dangers of the internet universe, in the same manner, Candace points out that "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a public service announcement." *On the Phineas and Ferb Disney Channel old website, upon going there, Candace can be heard saying, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are building a website!" *At the end of the Take Two with Phineas and Ferb theme song, Candace says, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a talk show!" *On the "Across the 2nd Dimension" DVD, one of the Easter eggs has Candace pointing out, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a DVD!" *On an ad for Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!, Candace shouts, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a live stage show!" *In the original pitches title song, Phineas says, "Don't try this at home," after the line, "Giving a monkey a shower." Also, after the line, "Driving our sister insane," Phineas says, "It's a short drive." *In "Where's My Perry?", Carl sometimes says before a level, "Sir, do you want me to introduce this level?", so he must know they are in a video game. ;Season 1 *"The Magnificent Few" - When Linda Flynn thinks the boys riding the horses is cute, Phineas looks at the audience and says, "She means well." *Dr. Doofenshmirtz clears his throat to prompt the running of a dramatic musical string that has failed to run on cue. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") **In the same episode, during the song Candace (Who's That Girl), when the singer sings a particularly long line, Candace looks at the camera annoyed. *Phineas is wondering where the backgrounds in the song History of Rock are coming from. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *Ferb mentions that their projects would usually be finished after a montage. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *Perry looks directly at the camera after noticing that the elevator is broken. ("Got Game?") *In the beginning, Phineas and Ferb are in front of a curtain warning the audience that they may be emotionally scarred by the coming episode. Later, Candace asks Reginald to tell his story of their ancestors in color. Phineas suggests muted color instead. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") *While dancing under the effect of the Dance-Inator, Dr. Doofenshmirtz speaks to the audience, telling them that the platypus is leading. ("Out of Toon") *When Perry is invited in by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Agent P waggles his eyebrows while looking at the audience, in a manner similar to that of Groucho Marx. ("Flop Starz") ;Season 2 *When Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows Perry the invention, he says "Behold... beholding, beholding, beholding, and scene!" ("The Chronicles of Meap") **In the credits of that same episode, after Meap puts on his hat, he looks at the camera. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz asks where the lightning is coming from. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *Isabella and Gretchen wipe the camera during "Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash" ("At the Car Wash"). *Phineas references the use of storm clouds to show negative impact before looking at the camera. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") *Candace tells someone in the show's audience to hang up. ("Candace's Big Day") *When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is showing his De-Evolutionator, he says, "Can you all see in the back row?" to the audience. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") *An advertisement appears saying, "You're watching television!" Phineas says that it is interrupting a visual gag. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") **Later in the same episode, Phineas says to the audience, "No matter where we go, Ferb knows everyone." *Following the Evil Jingle Segment that says "Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Castle!", Doofenshmirtz says "It's not Witch! It's Warlock! Argh!" ("Wizard of Odd") **Also, at the end of the story, Phineas says, "Have fun, everybody!" to the audience. *One of the floors in Phineas and Ferb's building is called the "studio audience floor". ("The Doof Side of the Moon") *After seeing an ad for an all-terrain vehicle, Ferb counts "Two, three, four..." and Phineas says that they know what they're going to do today, then after counting "Five, six, seven...", Phineas asks where Perry is. ("The Secret of Success") *Carl replied to Major Monogram that Phineas and Ferb is a cartoon, and Major Monogram reminds Carl to not break the fourth wall ("Make Play"). *Phineas breaks the fourth wall by saying he and Ferb should build a rollercoaster as a musical, and acknowledges that people are breaking into spontaneous song and dance with no discernible music source. ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") **Phineas also states to Isabella that Ferb had two lines earlier on, to which she responds, "Wow, chatty." **Buford calls the boys with the flyers "extras." **Also, Doofenshmirtz acknowledges the cut to black at the end of the first act. **Major Monogram also breaks the fourth wall by saying, "Aw, come on!" when the end logos pop up. *Major Monogram breaks the fourth wall by calling Cindy an animated member of the studio audience. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") *Dr. Doofenshmirtz complains about the festival being so loud that he can't hear his own evil jingle. ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister") *Perry looks at the camera angrily after a briefing from Monogram, which he said to be careful about the paper. ("Backyard Aquarium") *Ferb saying the episode is 11 minutes in his oath. ("The Lizard Whisperer") ;Season 3 *"Canderemy" - Baljeet breaks the fourth wall twice: **First, when he mentioned how they made the title sequence, with Buford mentioning that he prefers to give a monkey a shower, which was also in the title sequence. **Second, he also asks how everyone is running in slow motion, and he's not. *Candace mentions that Phineas has a catchphrase to say. ("Run, Candace, Run") *Baljeet argues with the male singer from Moon Farm. ("Moon Farm") *After Doofenshmirtz exclaims to Perry that they're not in a sitcom, they stare directly at the camera nervously, supposedly realizing that his statement is false. ("A Real Boy") *Phineas says, "We'll be right back" before a commercial break, and fixes the time of day his flashback is being shown. He also comments on the time of day in the flashback. ("My Fair Goalie") *There were numerous references of Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! being a clip show in the episode, mainly by Phineas and Doofenshmirtz. *Ferb looks at the camera while saying, "Our dad sells antiques." ("Ferb Latin") *Ferb states that Perry is having a "ripple dissolve", and that he must be having a flashback. Phineas then comments on how he can't see the flashback. ("Doof Dynasty") *Doofenshmirtz, after saying that's he's an evil genius, looks at the camera and tells us "For realsies this time!" ("The Remains of the Platypus") The same line was used in a Disney Channel on-air promo for "Where's Perry?" **In the same episode, Buford says, "And...scene" to end the story. *When Candace asks what the Perry-Tronic does, Phineas says that the theme song would explain everything. ("Mom's in the House") **Later in that episode, Candace points out she now has to "But-but-but". *When the pictures of Perry in a hat start showing, the Totally Tools Executive asks to rewind when he sees the picture with Perry in a fedora pass. ("Perry the Actorpus") *After the break, as Meap and Doofenshmirtz were falling to their doom, Meap says that they were falling for a long time, and Doof said, "Oh sure, a joke about the commercial break. That's how I want to spend my last few seconds!" ("Meapless in Seattle") **Also, in the same episode, one of the scenes that was supposed to be included was Suzy Johnson fighting Meap in the Bango-Ru convention. This scene also appeared in the fake trailer for "Meap Me in St. Louis" during the credits, and Doofenshmirtz said "Hey, wait a minute. Wasn't that Suzy stuff supposed to be in this one?" *When everybody around Candace transforms into babies at the end of the episode, Candace replies, "This had better wear off before the next episode." ("Agent Doof") *Candace speaks to herself through inner thoughts. ("Sleepwalk Surprise") **Also in this episode, Doofenshmirtz goes to sleep, and just as he nods off, he says that a "ripple dissolve is imminent." *Candace says "Heavenly light, angelic chorus!" ("Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets") *In "Norm Unleashed", Phineas and Ferb make nanobots saying "Hello" and mentioning the opening titles. ;Season 4 *Buford tells us there's that there is a song about the Van Stomms failing as he falls toward Earth. ("Bully Bust") **Doofenshmirtz tells the audience in the same episode that everything was okay after the top of his building fell in the desert, before the dental hygiene-themed ride crashes atop it. **Doofenshmirtz also says that the summer has been going on for like four years in the same episode. *While Doofenshmirtz walks off-screen and checks what's the meaning of "red dust or rust," Perry looks at the camera. ("My Sweet Ride") *When first climbing the train roof, Doofenshmirtz says to the camera, "You knew we'd end up here eventually, right?" ("Sidetracked") **In the same episode, Monogram directly addresses the viewers during the credits scene. *As Doofenshmirtz and a hatless Perry (referred to as "Steven") head over a waterfall at Danville Botanical Gardens, Doofenshmirtz realizes that there is a commercial break coming, openly wondering why it's called a cliffhanger, not a cliff-faller, and waiting for it to fade to black. ("Primal Perry") *When Candace throws Irving's horn aside, Irving talks to the audience saying, "I see. Not a music lover." ("Der Kinderlumper") *Candace says that it's been a long summer. ("Mind Share") **In the same episode, during the Shawshank parody, both Buford and Baljeet have a conversation with Red's narration. *Parry Gripp is introduced by Phineas. ("Backyard Hodge Podge") *Phineas tells us his big idea after a wipe. ("Bee Day") *Esmeralda Poofenplotz begins her backstory with her saying "Now pay attention as the camera slowly moves closer and we cross-dissolve to my thoughts." ("Bee Story") **In the same episode, Gretchen warns Isabella to not do the flashback. Later, she interrupts her own flash-forward by wondering where Pinky is. *Major Monogram wonders whether Kelly Osbourne is a little too "three-dimensional" to host an animated show. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne") *Perry looks annoyed at the camera while Doofenshmirtz rolls around in his glass dome. ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") *In "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", Doof complains about Perry just kicking him once and then destroying his inator, and says, "I thought this was going to be a special extended episode." *In the end credits, Stacy talks to the screen about Candace's book. ("Troy Story") *Mr. Macabre talks directly to the viewer. ("Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror") **During the end credits of the same episode, when Rusty Bridges trips on the front step and falls on his face, he encourages the viewer to read the credits while he's down, and mentions the production logo coming up. *A musician (Danny Jacob) after the opening chord tells us "Dude, some''body's gotta play it, right?" and then says after playing a dramatic organ chord on a keyboard, "Dude, I call 'em like I see 'em." ("Just Our Luck") *In "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer", Buford believes it to be a special episode since Phineas is yelling at Candace again. *Doofenshmirtz and Stacy both talk directly to the camera. ("The Return of the Rogue Rabbit") **In this same episode, when a guy says "It looks like she is trying to tell us something important in her own silent and enigmatic way," he turns around to face the screen. *Buford says that he thought the shadowy figure was Slamm, not Mittington Random. ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum") *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" begins with "outtakes" of Dan and Swampy recording Jim Cummings' narration. **In the same episode, Darthenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall twice. Once after his musical number telling his backup dancers that if all goes well, there will be a victory number in act IV, and once at the end, when he escapes, he claims that he was able to live long enough to fight in the sequel. (Of course, whether or not there ''will be a sequel is yet to be determined.) *Buford mentions that he cannot pronounce "Uranus" the way most people want to pronounce (ur-AY-nuhs) it on "this channel." ("The Inator Method") *Doofensmirtz tells Perry, "The summer has gone so long, it feels like four years." ("Fly on the Wall") For it points out the series takes place in one summer vacation, and it had gone four seasons. ;Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *In the song "Everything's Better with Perry", Phineas and Ferb broke the fourth wall by staring at the camera. *In the song "Brand New Best Friend", Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his second dimension counterpart mention Lorenzo Lamas playing Meap in "The Chronicles of Meap". *In "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)", Phineas' eyes stare directly at the screen. *At the beginning of the cut song "Mysterious Force", Candace sings directly to the audience. *Phineas "cut corners" by saying "Bla-bla-bla, two car garage, etc., etc." in the scene where the movie started. Ferb does this also by saying, "Whoa. Deja-vuish." ''W.I.T.C.H. *In "It All Begins", when Hay Lin is trying her flying skills for the first time, she accidentally runs into the TV screen with her face. Henry Hugglemonster *In each episode, Henry speaks to the audience about what he and/or his friends and family are doing, including explaining details during each plot. The 7D *In the episode "Buckets", Happy says, "I love this running gag!" when the Seven Dwarfs jump into Starchy's arms after being scared. Comics * On the first page of ''The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck - Chapter One: The Last of the Clan McDuck, Scrooge turns towards the reader as the narrator keeps asking about Scrooge's backstory and screams "NONE OF YOUR GOLDURN BUSINESS!" * In The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck - Chapter Twelve: The Richest Duck in the World, Donald takes notice of Scrooge's framed Eisner award that the story arc won in 1995 for Best Serialized Story. (It should be noted that this gag was not in the original European printing of the story.) Category:Lists